Sólo tengo un deseo
by Laura9914
Summary: Son Gohanda ya no cree en la Navidad debido a un trauma del pasado; pero allí estará esa persona, tan importante en estas fiestas, que hará que Son Gohanda vuelva a tener fe. ONE-SHOT.


**Sólo tengo un deseo**

-Bah, no me creo que seas tú. Lo siento -decía mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro.

-¿Y por qué no me crees?

-Eso mismo. ¿Por qué debería creerte? -estaba curioso.

-Pues porque te quedarás sin regalos de Navidad.

-¡Oh! Tengo unas cosas que decirte: primero, ¿hay más de un regalo?; segundo, ¿tú tienes los regalos? Y tercero, ¿me estás chantajeando? Entonces no puedes ser Papá Noel. Él no haría eso.

-Ehh... No era mi intención decir eso. Lo siento. Pero sí te puedo demostrar que soy Papá Noel.

Se alejó un poco más de Son Gohanda y puso sus dedos en la boca chiflando. En unos cinco segundos aparecieron del cielo, soltando purpurina y brillos, unos renos voladores cargando un trineo en el que estaba el saco de los regalos. Papá Noel miró a Son Gohanda buscando su aprobación, pero el niño bufó.

-Bah, efectos especiales.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero... Pe-pe-pe-pero... -estaba incrédulo- ¿Cómo que efectos especiales? ¿Acaso hay un ordenador aquí? Estamos en la realidad. ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!

-Quién sabe lo que te guardarás en la manga para hacer que un niño inocente vuelva a creer en Papá Noel y después quitarle todas sus ilusiones cuando sea el 25 de diciembre y no vea ningunos regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad.

Papá Noel estaba sorprendido. Al parecer Son Gohanda estaba muy afectado.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso te ha ocurrido a tí? ¿Por eso no crees en la Navidad?

-No creo en esas paparruchas.

-Pero si sólo eres un crío. Tienes 10 años... Yo volveré a hacer que creas en mí.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer? -Son Gohanda estaba convencido de que nada le haría cambiar de opinión aunque tuviera al auténtico Papá Noel en persona delante suya.

-¿No te lo he demostrado ya con los renos? ¿Ni con Rudolf? -el chico negó con la cabeza-. Muy bien, pues hoy es Nochebuena. Ve y cena con tu familia y mañana cuando despiertes, 25 de Diciembre, te llevarás una sorpresa.

-No me vas a comprar con regalos. Todos los años voy a la plaza y un Papá Noel falso me regala coches de juguete que no valen nada. A mí eso no me sirve.

Papá Noel se acercó a un tronco cortado, le sacudió la nieve y se sentó en él. Hizo un gesto para que el niño se acercase y le indicó que se sentase en su regazo.

-Puedes comprobar si soy de verdad Papá Noel.

Son Gohanda, ya sentado en sus piernas, alzó su mano y tocó su barba. Y enseguida, le pegó un tirón. Le dolió a Papá Noel pero esperaba que Son Gohanda se diese cuenta de que no era una barba postiza. Son Gohanda estaba muy sorprendido y por un momento creyó que había conseguido que el niño creyese en él. Pero dijo:

-Hay muchos ancianos que tienen una barba blanca.

No lo había conseguido.

-¿Y no me parezco a Papá Noel? -le preguntó y Son Gohanda se quedó un rato mirándole de arriba a abajo aunque estaba sentado encima de él.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso... -se llevó una mano al mentón- no.

-¿No?

-Papá Noel está más gordo... pero sí tiene gafas igual que tú, aunque tú llevas gafas de sol. Se supondría que él llevaría gafas de cerca no de sol. Y si te quito el gorro... -le quitó el gorro rápidamente- ¡Ah! ¡Estás calvo por arriba! ¿Cómo es que tienes barba y bigote pero no pelo por arriba?

-¡Oye! -le arrebató el gorro y se volvió a poner- Yo no tengo culpa de no tener pelo. Además nunca nadie me ha visto, así que no sé de dónde se han inventado todas esas cosas de mí.

-¿Entonces todo es mentira?

-No. La verdad es que todo era verdad.

-Lo siento pero me estoy perdiendo -Son Gohanda se puso la mano en la nuca mientras se reía.

-Pues antes estaba muy gordo y creo que una vez tenía tanto sueño que me paré en medio de un bosque ha echar una siestecita... pero se complicó la cosa.

-¿Qué pasó? -el niño de pelos negros parecía interesado.

-Pues que entonces pasaron una muchachas muy guapas -Papá Noel se puso a babear- y me salí de mi escondite para ir a verlas, me pillaron y huyeron. Ellas dieron por echo que yo era Papá Noel porque era yo desde luego. Pero lo decían porque me vieron aterrizar mi trineo en el bosque y vinieron a ver qué era.

-Entonces ya todos supieron cómo eras... -comprendió Son Gohanda.

-Y para que no me reconocieran, aunque parezca extraño, mi tortuga me dijo que me pusiera a dieta para adelgazar y cambiar. Claro que con el paso de los años me he quedado un poco calvo jeje.

-Una tortuga -le dijo Son Gohanda para que le dijese que sí.

-Sí, una tortuga.

-Te lo dijo- estaba dudando y mareando a Papá Noel.

-Sí -Papá Noel ya dudaba que Son Gohanda se lo creyese.

-Hablando.

-Sí, ¿qué va a ladrar?

-Hablaba español.

-¡Sí!

Papá Noel ya estaba alterado por lo que dijese Son Gohanda.

-Pues... no sé yo si creerte... -dudaba.

-Vaya -se quejó-. Entonces, dime qué es lo que más deseas para esta Navidad.

Son Gohanda se quedó unos segundos pensativo, pero dijo su respuesta rápidamente.

-Deseo que mi abuelo, Ex Satán, no se muera de cáncer. Antes de que le llegue su hora necesito contarle una historia.

-¿Qué historia? -se interesó.

-La de cómo el propio Papá Noel hizo que un niño común creyese en él.

-Muy buena historia -decía mientras se emocionaba y sonreía-. ¿Algo más?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa. Seguro que tu madre ya tiene preparada la cena de Nochebuena.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Adiós "supuesto Papá Noel" -se marchó riéndose.

-Ah... -suspiró- muy buen muchacho.

Ya dentro de su casa, cuando Papá Noel se fue en su trineo a repartir regalos, Son Gohanda entraba en el salón.

-Por fin vienes de jugar en el jardín. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -le preguntó su madre mientras terminaba de colocar la cubertería - ¿No te habrán hecho nada malo, verdad Son Gohanda?

Como siempre Chichi ya estaba preocupándose por su hijo.

-No me ha pasado nada, madre.

-¿Entonces que has hecho? -se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Recuperar una cosa que hace mucho que perdí -decía mientras se marchaba a su habitación para arreglarse un poco antes de que viniese su familia.

-¿Eh? -su madre no supo qué decir antes de que se marchara.

Ya llegó toda la familia a la casa de Goku para celebrar la Nochebuena. Los primeros en tocar fueron Krillim y C-18. Pasaron y se sentaron en sus sitios. Los segundos fueron Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks (que tenía ya unos 2 años)

Estaban en una mesa rectangular. En un lado estaba: a la izquierda Vegeta y enfrente suya al otro lado estaba Bulma, en el pico que estaba al lado de ellos estaba Trunks; al lado de Vegeta estaba Krillim y enfrente suya del otro lado estaba C-18; y a la derecha al lado de Krillim estaba Goku y enfrente suya en el otro lado estaba Chichi, en el pico que estaba al lado de ellos estaba Son Gohanda.

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa con una sopa, que tenía una pinta deliciosa ya que Chichi había estado toda la tarde cocinando, Goku dijo:

-¿Dónde están Yamcha y Ten Shi Han? No los he visto aún.

-Mmm... ¡ah! Ya sé. Me lo comentó el otro día Yamcha, dijo que tenía una cita doble con Tenshian. Al parecer llevaba todo un mes detrás de una chica, pero entonces ella le dijo que sólo quedaría con él si le buscaba una cita a su amiga.

-No han venido y ya está. ¿Me interesa acaso lo que hagan esos dos? -dijo desinteresadamente Vegeta sin levantar la vista de su plato.

-Tranquilo, Vegeta sólo fue una pregunta -se disculpó Goku con la mano en la nuca.

-Bah -pasó de ellos y se dispuso a sorber su sopa pero notó que Bulma desde enfrente suya le estaba pisando el pie reprochándole lo maleducado que había sido. Vegeta comprendió esa mirada de su esposa y pidió perdón.

-Etto... siento haber interrumpido la conversación -miraba a su esposa que le indicaba que siguiera- y... perdón...

Ese "perdón" fue casi un susurro pero Bulma se alegró porque eso ya era un logro para él. Al final intentaría reeducar a Vegeta. Trunks miraba a sus padres, que ya conocía cómo eran ellos y rió.

-Vaya Chichi, ¡esto está delicioso! -exclama Krillim que no paraba de meter la cabeza en el plato. Le tuvo que parar su mujer.

-Cariño, tus modales.

-Upps, lo siento -decía mientras se reía y los demás con él.

Así pasaron las horas entre risas y demás, todos en familia y aunque no lo fuesen de sangre, ellos se consideraban familia.

* * *

Cuando ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada, los últimos amigos decidieron marcharse después de quedarse a charlar después de la cena. Entonces ya todos se fueron a dormir. Son Gohanda subió las escaleras con ganas hacia su dormitorio y se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa en su cara esperando que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Son Gohanda se despertó a las 10 de la mañana y escuchó ya a sus padres despiertos en su cuarto. Estaban hablando así que no les molestaría que él se abalanzase sobre ellos ¿no? Se levantó rápidamente y saltó a la cama de sus padres. Ellos se sobresaltaron y su hijo dijo:

-¡Los regalos! ¡Los regalos! ¡Vamos a bajar!

-Tranquilo, hijo. Ya vamos -su padre le cogió y lo soltó fuera de la cama.

Son Gohanda bajó las escaleras muy rápido y llegó antes que sus padres. Llegó al árbol de Navidad y se quedó parado. Lo comprendió todo.

-No hay nada bajo el árbol -dijo muy bajo Chichi- ¿Cómo es que no hay nada? -dijo esto último mirando a Goku.

-No. Te has equivocado mamá. Hay más de lo que tú crees.

Son Gohanda sabía de lo que hablaba cuando le dijo eso a su madre.

Son Gohanda cogió una carta roja con los bordes blancos que estaba escondida detrás del árbol para que nadie lo viese. Supo que era de Papá Noel. La leyó en su mente y sonrió con las lágrimas saltadas.

-¡Tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo! -exclamó Son Gohanda muy feliz.

-¿Ahora tenemos que ir al hospital? ¿Así de repente? -le preguntó Goku.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy urgente!

-¿Y la comida? -se quejaba.

-¡Comeremos por el camino! ¡Vamos! -dijo esto último mientras empujaba a su padre hacia la puerta.

* * *

Llegar al hospital fue muy complicado porque tener a un niño de 10 años al lado tuya pegando saltos mientras conduces, no es fácil. Le preguntaron unas 5 veces que por qué esa urgencia de repente, pero cuando Son Gohanda les decía que "ya lo verían" decidieron no preguntar más.

Llegaron al hospital y Son Gohanda rápidamente fue hacia la recepción.

-Busco a mi abuelo. ¿En qué habitación está? ¡Dígamelo! -chillaba desesperado. Tuvo que ir Goku a coger a su primogénito de la espalda para apartarlo detrás suya y que Chichi pudiera hablar con la secretaria.

-Perdón por mi hijo -se disculpó- ¿Me podría indicar en qué habitación se encuentra Ox Satán?

-Con sus modales por supuesto -dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente- Habitación 269.

Se notaba claramente que cuando había dicho "habitación 269" lo dijo con un tono de que estaba deseando que se marcharan esas personas que habían llegado gritando. Esto a Chichi no se le pasó desapercibido y dispuesta a dar la vuelta, no pudo porque su marido la cogió de la cintura mostrándole una sonrisa que indicaba que ahora no era el momento. Lo único que hizo antes de ponerse a andar fue dirigirle una mirada de odio.

Son Gohanda entró con sus padres en la habitación de su abuelo. Allí estaba su abuelo dormido. Se encontró con una enfermera que salía de la habitación y se preocupó de que algo le pasara a su abuelo. Entonces miró a su madre tristemente y ella supo lo que decir para tranquilizarle.

-¿Sucede algo con mi padre? -preguntó inquieta.

Se dirigió a la enfermera y ésta, que era más amable que la otra, les respondió alegremente.

-No. Absolutamente nada -la tranquilizó-. Íbamos a darle el alta. Se ha recuperado milagrosamente.

Son Gohanda rompió a llorar y se abalanzó sobre su abuelo. Éste se levantó sobresaltado, ya que a nadie le gusta que le despierten de golpe pero al ver que era su querido nieto Son Gohanda se reincorporó y le preguntó qué ocurría.

-¡Abuelo! Me alegro mucho de que esté bien -se secaba las lágrimas-. Vengo a cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Me vas a contar una historia? -sonreía su abuelo feliz.

-¡Sí! La historia tiene un objeto que demuestra que es verdad. Mira.

Le mostró a su abuelo una carta que llevaba escondida en la chaqueta. Era la carta de Papá Noel. En ella ponía:

"_Deseo cumplido. Tu abuelo está bien. Espero que esto haya funcionado para que vuelvas a creer en la Navidad, también me alegro de que puedas contarle a tu abuelo esta historia._

_Volveré a verte todos los años. Sin duda eres uno de los niños más divertidos y monos que me he encontrado en lo que llevo de viaje. Me alegro de haberte conocido, Son Gohanda._

_PD.: Enséñale esta carta a tu abuelo como objeto de la historia._

_Con mucho cariño, Papá Noel"._

Son Gohanda comenzó a relatar la historia:

-Todo comienza cuando un día de Navidad no recibí regalos. Después de unos años, un día de Navidad salí al jardín frustado. ¿Y a qué no sabes con quién me encontré?

* * *

¡Yaaaa estaaa! Quería pedir perdón porque hace ya un mes que pasó la Navidad pero fue ahora cuando pude subirlo ^^

Bien aquí tengo mi primer One-Shot (pero no mi primer fic, éste es el cuarto). También es el primer fic que hago de Dragon Ball Z. ¿Os gustó? En realidad tengo que aclarar que esto lo saqué de un trabajo del instituto. Teníamos que hacer un cuento de Navidad y lo hice. Después cambié los nombres y lo hice más largo añadiendo escenas de los personajes de DBZ.

Si alguien no se ha dado cuenta lo digo. Papá Noel era Mutenroshi XD Él siempre con sus cosas de viejo verde ^^ Claro que también puse que era delgado y aunque se supone que Papá Noel es gordo... da igual.

¿Os conmovió? Porque a mí no... XD jeje. Cada uno a lo suyo :) Espero que os haya gustado y que algunos de los que leáis esto seáis alguien de mis fans de mi otro fic "Algo inesperado" sino... ¡pues me da igual!

Dejad muchos **reviews **please y no olviden comentarme si algo no les gustó ^^

**Laura9914**


End file.
